A Whole New World
by TheBlusher
Summary: Ivy is a sixteen year old girl that has lived all her life in a town that's famous for its pier, and she wants out. One day she strikes a deal with General Iroh of the fire nation, and she begins to work as one of the crew on his nephew's ship. All she wanted to do was see the world. But will sparks fly between her and the banished prince? Zuko/OC


**A/N: This is my first Fanfiction, so it's probably going to be really amateur, but if you could review and help me fix any mistakes I'm making. It would help me become a better author. Thanks :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of its characters. **

Ivy is a sixteen year old girl that has lived all her life in a town that's famous for its pier, and she wants out. One day she strikes a deal with General Iroh, of the fire nation, and she begins to work as one of the crew on his nephew's ship, and is off to see the world. But will sparks fly between her and the banished prince? Zuko/OC

* * *

**A Whole New World**

**Chapter One**

I work in this shabby little shop, for this shabby little man. Do I like the job? No, not in the least, but I have to raise the money if I ever want to leave this town. I've been living on my own ever since my parents were killed by a pair of thugs looking for a little pocket money. It happened when I was just a tiny ten year old girl. I had no money, no skill in anything, but I had to learn quickly, in a town like this, the people who couldn't take care of themselves were beaten down.

Up until the age of thirteen I begged by the pier, or did small odd jobs for people, both earning very little money. Then I found out I was a firebender, which fit because of my attitude and my appearance. I looked like no other girl in the entire world; well that's what the travelers that came and left the town have told me. My eyes screamed Fire Nation, with their golden brown color, but my hair was a bright red, it looked almost orange, like fire itself. My skin was very pale; I was lighter than the average firebender.

After the discovery that I was a firebender, I would practice my skill every night, after my new found job working as a seamstress at a tailors' shop, which I had become flawless at. I learned how to do spin kicks and sweep arm movements create large rings and arcs to slice larger, more widely spaced targets. I taught myself a move I call the Fire Dagger where the fire comes out of your fists or fingertips like a blowtorch that you can use, as a sword, for close range attacks. There are several other moves, like the Fire whip or the Fireball, and others, but the thing I am most proud of is that I can change the color of my fire. I had only ever seen one firebender do that and it looked so gorgeous. With practice I could turn the fire white, purple, green and pink.

Over the next three years, I improved my firebending immensely, and I got jobs that improved my life style. I had the seamstress job; I was a cook at a restaurant for a while, where I learned how to cook a variety of foods. I worked as a maid and cleaned many of the houses in town. The jobs supplied me with enough money to afford a very small apartment. It had a living room, a kitchen, and a bathing room. I kept it very clean and I filled it with colors of every nation.

The job I have at the moment is sitting at a checkout desk at a shop on the pier that sold anything and everything you could think of, Musical instruments, board games, weapons, you name it we have it. You bought whatever came through the door at the cheapest price you could, and sold it for way over its value. Little did I know, someone would walk into this shabby little shop and change my life forever.

* * *

**Ivy's POV**

I was sitting at the front counter of the pawn shop I worked at; it was an hour until closing so I was counting the earnings for the day, when a chubby old man with gray hair and beard, wearing fire nation clothes on walked into the store. General Iroh of the Fire Nation.

"Hello sir, how may I help you today?" I asked him with a smile.

He grinned at me "I was wondering if you might have a white lotus tile, to a Pai sho game? I've been to all the other shops and not a single one has it."

"Hmmm, I'm not sure. I can check if you wouldn't mind waiting for a second." I said

"That would be wonderful! But if you wouldn't mind hurrying, I have to get back to my nephew or he'll sail off without me" He spoke with a small smile, almost if he was certain his said nephew wouldn't in fact leave without him.

"Sail off? So you have a ship?" I questioned him. "Where are you headed? If you don't mind me asking."

"Of course I wouldn't mind answering a question for a lovely young lady like you." He said while I blushed "It's my nephew's ship, and we aren't going anywhere in particular, just where the wind takes us." He answered while looking at some of the items that were on display.

"Do you have a crew?" I asked trying to get as much information as I was shifting through our small collection of games and game pieces.

"Yes 19 men, give or take."

"You don't have any women on board?"

He looked at me oddly "No, why do you ask?"

I laughed a little bit, then frowned "I've always wanted to leave this town and become one of the crew on someone's ship. I don't even care who they are or where they're going. I just want to see the world." I ended with a small smile on my face.

He looked at me and asked in a questioning tone "If someone were to offer you a position, what would you have to offer?"

I thought for a second "Well I can firebend so I could fight if needed. I can cook an assortment of foods, so I could help the chef prepare meals; I am also a talented seamstress and could make repairs to damaged clothing. I could clean the ship, or give medical attention to and hurt men." I said while still rummaging through the boxes. "Sorry General, It doesn't seem we have the piece you're looking for." I sighed

"How did you know I was a General?" he asked with wide eyes

"Are you kidding? I would have to be a fool not to know the great General Iroh when I see him." I said while putting my hands on my hips.

"Hmmm, I guess" he said then laughed "So what's your name? Its only fare."

"It's Ivy." I told him with a grin

"What a pretty name for a pretty girl. So Ivy, what kinds of food can you make?"

"I can make an assortment of foods! Arctic hen, Roast duck, Smoked sea slug, Dumplings, umm Oh! Tart pie, Cookies, Mochie, Fruit tart, I can also make the most delicious _Tea_." He was basically drooling by the time I was done talking.

"Can you make Ginseng Tea?" He asked, almost giddy

I grinned at his childlike expression "Oh yes, that's my specialty, as well as Jasmine and White Jade."

"You can make White Jade tea?! I didn't even know the bush with the white jade flowers were even near this area!"

"It wasn't originally but some travelers came down here a few years back and traded the plant for something, food probably. We planted them in areas around the town. I could make you some if you would like." I said with a smile

He nodded vigorously and I giggled at him.

"Well how does this sound, the shop closes around now so how about I lock up and we go over to my apartment and I'll make some up for you?"

"That sounds lovely! But first how much for this tsungi horn?" He asked while holding it up in the air.

* * *

After Iroh purchased the horn we took the short, five minute, walk to the apartments. As we walked in he took in the coloring of my home. Then he looked at me.

"You have so many colors. I would assume since you are a firebender you would have the colors of the Fire Nation." He stated

"Well, I love the brightness of the colors and I think all of the nations are beautiful. In my opinion just because you're a part of a certain nation doesn't mean you're better or lesser than anyone else. It also doesn't define who you are and it doesn't make you good or bad." I told him as we walked into the kitchen.

"That's very wise of you Ivy, how old are you?"

"Sixteen."

"And you live here on your own? Where's your family?" He asked looking around

I was about to ask him how he knew I lived alone when I realized it was rather obvious. I didn't even have a bedroom in the apartment; there was no room for anyone else but me.

"They were killed when I was ten." I said and looked at the ground

It was quite for a second then he lifted my chin up and said "I'm sorry." And I could see the sincerity in his eyes.

"Let me make you that tea, you can have a seat anywhere although the kitchen table will probably be best." I said then walked over to the stove so I could boil some water. He said nothing as he walked over to go sit at one of the two chairs by the table.

After the water was boiling it took the tea about two minutes to make.

As I was pouring the tea into some tea cups he said "That is a very nice tea pot."

"Thank you. It's one of the last things I have from my family." I said as I placed his cup in front of him

He took a sip and his eyes got so big it was funny "This tea is delicious!" He exclaimed then he drank the rest.

I laughed "I'll take that as a thank you. Would you like some more?

"Yes please!"

As I was pouring his tea he said "Ivy I have a proposition for you. If you can cook as good as you make tea then I think you might just have a job on my nephew's ship." He said to me with a large grin on his face.

I gasped "Really?!" I practically yelled at him "That would be so amazing!"

He laughed at my excitement "Of course, I'm not the type of man to lie. If you could help our cook out with preparing meals, make repairs to the men's uniforms, and help out in any way you can around the ship, then you can be a part of the crew." Then he stuck out his hand for me to shake. "Do we have a deal?"

I thought about it for a second "If I do come, what could I bring?" I asked him not yet shaking his hand.

"You could bring everything you have if you wanted. You'll have your own privet room; I assume all of your things will fit." He replied, putting his hand down.

"Would I have to bring my furniture?"

"No, the room will have most of the things that are required, a bed, wardrobe, dresser, a small table area for tea. It will also have a small bathing room, I assume that will be preferred to bathing in the same room with a bunch of men." He said "Do we have a deal?" he repeated himself.

"Do you know what? I'll take the chance! We have a deal" I said and I stuck out my hand and we shook on it.

* * *

**Zuko's POV **

There was a banging noise on my chamber door.

"What is it?!" I yelled. This had better be good. I was in the middle of my meditations.

One of my soldiers stuck their head into my room. "I'm sorry to disturb you Prince Zuko but General Iroh had not returned yet."

"Have you looked for him?" I demanded

"Well, no but…"

I interrupted him "Save it, I'll look for him myself!" These men were so ignorant! They couldn't do the simplest things without having to have someone hold they're hands.

I got up and went into the hall way, pushing my way passed the soldier. I made it through the hallways and up onto the deck of the boat.

"You two, come with me!" I commanded to a couple of soldiers, they fallowed me immediately.

I noticed that the sun was beginning to set. Ugh, he was supposed to be back hours before hand. He never fallowed instructions and the only reason I put up with it was because I cared for him. It took a while but as I was walking on the pier, asking everyone I came across if they had seen him, and giving his description, finally a boy around eleven said "Yeah I've seen him."

"Where was he headed?" I asked with dominance in my voice

"I don't know, my memories a little foggy." He said then he rubbed his fingers together. I scoffed. He was expecting me to pay him for information!? I grabbed and pulled him into an alley, pulled him up against a wall, and help a flame up to his face.

"Now tell me again, where was he headed?"

"Whoa! Okay, okay! He went into the pawn shop then left with one of the employees. They were talking about making tea at her apartment, or something!" He spoke very fast

"Of course." I groaned "Where are the apartments." I said making the flame larger.

"It's hard to explain!"

"Then take me there!" I said then let him fall off the wall but I got a hold of the back of his shirt "Now!"

He started walking, with us fallowing closely behind him. We were twisting and turning through alley ways when finally we reached what he told us were the apartments my uncle and the girl were headed for.

"The girl he left with, what is her name?" I asked

"It's like Ivy or something. It won't be hard to miss her, she has fire for hair. Now please, can I go?!" he pleaded

I nodded and let him go. Fire for hair? That's going to be an interesting thing to see…

**A/N: I critiqued this chapter so much and I made it as long as I could without knowing if I was doing an okay job or not. So once I get reviews, good or bad, I'll get started on another chapter. It will be a lot longer than this one for sure. I always hate when people write chapters that you can read without having to scroll. But yeah, REVIEW!**


End file.
